The Unwell Pureblood
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kaname wakes up feeling like crud so Zero gets put in charge of his welfare, but what happens when these two spend a little too much time together? Zero starts to see that there is more to the pure blood than he can see.


**Warning! Mature content be held within this text! Should you not wish to endure the perverse nature of this document then turn back now! . . . Ha ha! I don't know why I'm talking like that.**

"The Unwell Pureblood"

Chapter 1: Sick, Faint . . . Zero

It was a beautiful afternoon at Cross Academy, when Kaname Kuran awoke feeling like he'd been run over by a train. For some reason his muscles ached and his body temperature was abnormally high. His eyes itched and felt far too heavy. The steady pounding that played inside his head was almost excruciating. He'd had migraines before, but never this bad.

A sudden knock came from the other side of his door, causing him to groan from the seemingly too loud noise.

"Kaname-sama?" It was Ichijo who poked his head through the crack of his door. The blonde's usual smile faded once he saw the sorry state that his friend was in.

Kaname was slouched on the side of his bed, his maroon gaze glassy and unfocussed. The pureblood's breath was rough, causing his shoulders to give a slight heave when he inhaled. His dark brown hair, that usually fell in messy yet controlled waves, was now unbrushed and appeared windblown.

"Are you alright?" asked Ichijo with clear concern as he went over to get a better look at his comrade. However, Kaname just shook his head and stood up, swaying a bit. The pureblood ignored Takuma's attempts to check on him and quickly got dressed in his uniform.

The white suit had always been very comfortable for him, so he didn't understand why it felt so God damned itchy now. The high collar was making his neck hot and sweaty. The sleeves felt constricting on his arms and his pants seemed to hold on a little too tightly to his legs. He would never admit to his odd discomfort, so without saying a word, Kaname headed out the door. Takuma followed close behind, his worry still present. The rest of the group were waiting for them downstairs. Aido and Kain; lounging on one of the couches, Shiki and Rima on the other, Seiren standing dutifully by the door, and Ruka waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Let's go." With that, Kaname lead the night class out of the moon dorms and toward the switch over gate. The hoard of screaming fangirls that awaited them was not helping his splitting headache.

The large metal gates slowly opened, allowing the vampires to cross over. The girls squealed and begged for their attention. Aido did his usual celebrity act while the others just ignored the screaming banshees.

Kaname could feel his migraine getting worse, the pain practically digging into the front of his skull. His body felt over heated and he started to feel tired. He swayed as he walked, his steps becoming uneven. However, the pureblood perked up a bit when he saw Yuki fussing at some whinny female students. Without any hesitation he began to make his way over to her. But about halfway there, Kaname felt his breath suddenly leave him. Darkness quickly closed in and he could feel himself falling.

Yuki and the entire night class watched in horror as the all-powerful Kuran collapsed. They began to rush over to catch their leader before his head hit the ground, but someone had already caught the pureblood. Zero's swift hands were now cradling the unconscious vampire king.

"Zero!" yelled a worrisome Yuki as she crouched down beside him.

"He's alright, but he's burning up," said Zero as he pressed a hand to Kaname's forehead. The skin was nearly scorching the hunter's hand. "We need to get him to the headmaster." Zero stood up with the limp pureblood held tightly in his arms. However, before he could take a step, he was stopped by Takuma's hand on his arm. The hunter angrily glanced at the blonde.

But, Takuma just gave him a little smile. "Please, take care of him. I know that you think that vampire's are heartless, Zero; but we really do care about Kaname."

Zero couldn't help but notice the many concerned faces within the night class crowd. They really were worried about their leader. So, after sending a small nod in the vampires' direction, he took off towards the headmaster's house with Yuki tailing him.

A sudden wiggle from Kaname made Zero stop. He glanced down to make sure that his walking hadn't jostled the pureblood too much. He was meat with tired, hazy eyes.

"H-hoooot," groaned Kaname. He knew that he probably sounded like a weak child whining, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. He just felt so awful. His head hurt, he felt like he was floating, and his mouth felt like he'd swallowed cotton balls. At this point he felt entitled to a little whining.

"I know Kuran, but it'll be ok. Just go back to sleep." Zero was waiting for the vampire to fight him or try to work free of his hold, but after giving two slow blinks, Kaname said, "Ok." With that, he nuzzled his face into the juncture between Zero's neck and shoulder. After firmly wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck, Kaname let out a content sigh and slipped back into sweet oblivion.

Zero blushed a bit at the odd affection that the vampire had just showed. "That's weird."

"What?" asked Yuki with a tilt of her head.

"I just told him to go to sleep and instead of fighting me he just did what I told him too." This sudden compliance from Kaname Kuran had Zero even more worried.

**This was one of the requests. It'll be a two shot because I am an overtyper and I hate myself for it.**


End file.
